Dead Mobius: Zombie Apocalypse
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Mobius was exposed to Robotniks Neutron VII formula when it was incomplete and all of those sick or dead were reanimated as zombies. Follow a survivor Rage the Hedgehog as he searches for other survivors and to clues on who is behind all of this since Robotnik died 6 years ago at the hands of Sonic... M for language blood and gore accepting OCs
1. Chater 1: Introduction

Dead Mobius: Zombie Apocalypse

Chapter I: Aftermath

A red hedgehog who wears a dark green shirt, a grey jacket with two centered red stripes. A pair of dark navy blue jeans, dark red shoes with a single black stripe and dark gray fingerless gloves. His name is Rage the hedgehog he has wandered the ruined streets of Mobotropilis for weeks looking for survivors.

(Rage POV)

Well I guess I have some explaining to do huh? Well it all started three months ago on a normal mission. Eggman was up to something and I had to stop him. Well he was attempting to create an undead army with the use of a gas compound he titles "Neutron VII" it was a genetical compound that turned normal people into mindless brain loving zombies. You know the classical blue collar horror stuff. Well when he was unable to control the seven thousand he began with and the ran amok. Soon Westopilis fell, then Westside and now the last city Mobotropilis. GUN has made their attempts to stop them but all in vein Nukes weren't enough, gunfire only killed what it could and their troops were outnumbered.

Now here I walk on the ruined streets on guard and ready with nothing but my trusty weapon The Blade of Chaos and The Chaos Emeralds for protection and a shit load of food and water. I have been hoping to find a survivor or two here but the masses of undead make it hard to stay out for along time. I am about to give up,

(3rd person POV)

"There is no one here best move on..." Rage sighs turning the corner before he finds a horde of zombies around a fiery red wolf who stood exhausted from the fighting. "Well that's my cue!" Rage grins jumping in front of the wolf and sending all the zombies to the air as ashes when he burns them with large pillars of fire. Rage turns to the wolf to check on him, his pulse was weak Rage noticed and began to heal him and he slowly said something.

"Thank you" he says "I am Zexion the Wolf master of fire and darkness. Who are you pal?"

"Names Rage, Rage the Hedgehog" Rage says giving a thumbs up "Now what happened?"

"Damn zombies came out of nowhere and soon that happened." Zexion says "If you never came along I'd be toast. Now what brings you here Rage?"

"I'm looking for survivors... The way this looks someone is controlling them the dark energy from them. I plan to find out who," Rage says "Now I think it's best we get out of here before some more decide to show up. Here I think you may make some use of this." Rage throws Zexion a barly used M4A1 with a full mag, and a small holographic sight under the barrel was a .12 gage shot gun attatchment

"Wow its cool and all I can't take this from ya you found it fair and square." Zexion says holding the gun out to give it back to Rage

"If by find you mean loot off a dead GUN soldier ten feet behind me then ok but I don't use guns so you use it." Rage replies and Zexion thanks him again before hoisting it around his shoulder.

The duo begin walking in the direction of an old sporting goods store to see if they could find anything to use. When they arrive they find a home improvement store next door.

"So Zexion here's what I am thinking, we take the sporting goods store and make it a Home Base. We can use stuff from that home improvement store to fortify the place and build some traps. Then we can go search for survivors and get food supplies from that Walmart across the street. They may have some ammunition as well." Rage explains the plan to his new ally.

"Good idea." Zexion says before a small ruckus was made in the store they were going to use as and HQ. Zexion looked and raised his Glock 16 in the direction of the noise but Rage puts his hand up.

"I got this." he says summoning The Blade of Chaos and walking towards the sound. As he approaches a tipped store shelf a dark green hedgehog swings around the corner pointing the muzzle of a shotgun right in Rage's face. The hedgehog looked at him and Rage looked back before the both dropped their weapons. And hugged each other

"Rage!" the green hedgehog laughs "boy am I glad to see you brother!"

"Same here Xage." Rage says as the part from their brotherly hug "Is Icezer with you?" he asks

"Yes I am!" a grunt of pain comes out from behind the shelf. Rage looks over to see Icezer holding his right leg trying to keep the gaze wrap on. It was soaked with blood, Icezer had gotten hit pritty good.

"Icezer got bit by an infected wolf." Xage says "He lost a lot of blood."

"Well I can fix it." Rage says signaling Zexion to come join them. The black wolf comes and joins the three brothers "Guys meet Zexion I found him in the streets." Rage introduces his brothers to the wolf. "Now back to the matter at hand." Rage emits a green light and Icezer's leg heals up in an instant. The icy clue hedgehog stood up and looked at Rage with a mix of happiness and anger

"Where have you been?!" he yelled "We could have used you!"

"Icezer calm down I understand how bad shit is right now but the last thing we need is a conflict between ourselves." Rage says "Now lets get building this place up alright?" Rage looks at the three and they nod and split into teams. Xage and Zexion gathered supplies while Rage and Icezer built up the place.

After about 4 hours including a couple of zombie issues the base was built up and they restored electricity, found a CB radio, had traps, cots, and a large food supply and ammo supply ready. To top it all off they were able to build to MG nests on the front an back side using sand bags and four M60s that were on the corpus of a dead GUN Heavy weapons team along with about 50 boxes of 5000 rounds in belts of 50.

"Finally done!" Rage sighs laying down on a cot

"Rage this is no time for a nap the zombie count is too high!" Xage says and Rage just smiles with a snicker "What's so funny?!"

"Watch this buddy." Rage says flicking a light switch, Xage looked around waiting for something to happen.

"What the hell?!" Xage yells outraged "Nothing happened!"

"Wrong I set up a Subsonic sound system. You cannot hear it but it will shake the insides of the zombies so badly they will not come within 5 or 6km of here." Rage chuckles "Look up" Xage looks up to see a large tower of speakers with a frequency meter on it. "So if you don't mind I am going to get some sleep!"

**TBC, if you want to add you OC to this fill out the following form and PM it to me;**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Magic or other powers:**

**non magic Skills: (First aid, Engineering, chemestry etc.)**

**Weapons: (Sword, bullet based guns, daggers, bows, and large two-hand blade weapons are allowed)**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Specialty: (if applicable) **

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting together

Dead Mobius chapter 2: Getting together

_**current OC list**_

_**Rage the Hedgehog~me**_

_**Icezer the Hegehog~me**_

_**Xage the Hedgehog~me**_

_**Zexion the wolf~friend of mine named Ben (not on Fanfiction)**_

_**Cannibal the Behemoth-hog~Bass the Echidna**_

_**Sonette The Hedgehog~MilesPrower2011**_

_**Iris the Mouse~Story Telling-talent fairy**_

**if I use [ ] it represents a location and/or time change if you entered an OC and want a character theme let me know the themes will be noted when to play and stop with { }**

**example {Music Start: Open Your Heart-Crush 40~theme of Rage the Hedgehog}, and yes that is Rage's V1 theme his other is the K-klub mix.**

**on with the chapter**

[ HQ 13:00 (1 PM) the next day]

The current team of four had gotten everything finally set to leave the location safely. They divided up into two group, Rage and Zexion were one and Xage and Icezer the other,

"So let's get this right, Rage and I will go take the west side of town and the hills that boarder that side of town while you go south and check the lake and we meet back by 11 PM?" Zexion asks Xage who nods in response. With a thumbs up the groups split up to their locations.

[Western Mobotropilis~Government Distict Rage and Zexion]

Rage and Zexion were walking the streets with their eyes open for anything. With the sun out with such a hot day most undead would stay in the shadows but the clouds rolled in with a storm not far behind so the undead began to wriggle out of their shadowy hiding spots. Still it wasn't a lot for activity.

"Rage are you sure that this is a good idea? We haven't head anything at all?" Zexion asks the crimson hedgehog who stood still a minute before a echo of gunfire was heard

"That sounds like handgun fire at lease two people!" Rage says "And they may need some help! C'mon!" Rage yells grabbing his friendly wolf and darting off at his Mach 10 speed.

Rage and Zexion find a path through a horde of undead to find two hedgehogs backed against a tower of trucks and cars the undead count was at least 5000 and more to come. So the two hid behind an old boarded up Phone Booth.

They saw the male hedgehog was black with some sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth. His blood red eyes thirsty for more bloodshed. A little farther up the head was the points of two red horns. On his torso was a grey sleeveless military jacket and black gray and white camp shorts. A pair of white timberland boots were slightly stained with blood from the undead masses. A necklace around his neck was barely visible as a small flame.

The other was a female cobalt blue hedgehog with hair that stops just below her shoulders and parted to show her emerald green eyes. She had a black shirt on under a vest with a torch. On her back was a black backpack hopefully filled with supplies. The shirt gave way to a pair of baggy jeans held up with a black belt. Her shoe choice a little smarter then her ally matches her gloves as a pair of black accessories.

The female had two handguns drawn and firing away at the undead. Her friend to the side was blasting a Glock 21 like crazy when his clip rano ut and he began to try and attack with fire balls instead of taking the time to reload since there were too many to take that time. It was at that point Rage and Zexion joined it with a Twin Fire Tornado that wiped the undead away and turned them into ashes.

The two on top o the car pile looked in confusion to what happened not noticing Rage and Zexion below.

"Hay down here!" Zexion shouts and the two look down at him an Rage before sliding down the pile of cars.

"Good to see we're not the only two." the female says

"Bah we were fine!' the other guy says who was shot a look by the girl and ignored it.

"May I ask your names?" she looks a Rage and Zexion,

"Names Zexion got enough fire and dark power to energize a white hole to a black hole." Zexion chuckles. Soon the girl turns to Rage,

"oh!" Rage blurts acknowledging her "Names Rage, Rage the Hedgehog!" he says pointing a thumb at himself "you know you make me think of Sonic..." Rage notices the girls appearance

"Yeah that's because Sonic is my twin, names Sonette and the behemoth-hog err whatever to my right is Cannibal good to meet you Rage and Zexion.

[Lake with Xage and Icezer 18:00 (6 PM)]

the two were taking care of some undead to save a small white female mouse with bright blue eyes and long hair tied in a braid with a side bang. She wore a blue and black pencil dress divided in half. A pair of black leggings went down to her black combat boots. She had put her self in a semi-transparent field of energy while the two took care of the horde. Soon though the numbers game began to take its toll.

"Xage there's too many of them!" Icezer yells sending a spike of ice through one.

"Hold up I got this Icezer." Xage says his hands glowing "Take this!" he yells sending a shock-wave of energy that disintegrated the undead horde around them. Slowly the white mouse looks around and she sees Xage reaching his hand out to her. She puts the energy field down and accepts his help, "Hello miss name Xage my pal's name is Icezer are you okay?" he asks the mouse

"I'm fine thank you Xage and Icezer my name is Iris. Have you by any chance seen my brothers?" the mouse says introducing herself.

"No we haven't but we are part of a survivor group maybe our second group with Rage and Zexion found them. You're free to come with us, if we don't have your brothers yet we can always look for them together." Xage says inviting her to come with him.

"Ok... let me just grab something." Iris responds walking a few steps back and grabbing a wrench. "Alright let's go." she says and the three head off back to the HQ

[HQ 22:00 (10PM)]

Rage and the group he brought back were relaxing on the couches the salvaged from an old small furniture store as Xage, Icezer and Iris walk in. Rage waves as they walk over and take a seat.

"Well now that we are all here how about we introduce ourselves?" Rage says "I can start, Names Rage, Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos" Rage looks to Iris who was to his left,

"I am Iris pleased to meet you all. I am really good with mechanical stuff." Iris says introducing herself

"You and me both." Rage comments

"Names Cannibal." Cannibal says without anything else.

"I am Sonette Sonic's twin sister." Sonette says with a polite bow

"Names Icezer," Icezer says "You need someone to cool something off I'm your guy!"

"I am Xage, need any information on anyplace on Mobius or Dark Mobius I'm your guy."

"Well now that that's settled how about a nice long rest?" Rage says lying down on a cot

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter3: Locked in

_Chapter III: Locked in_

_**Cast List**_

_**Rage the Hedgehog~me {Theme; Open Your Heart-Crush40}**_

_**Icezer the Hegehog~me {Theme; Endless Possibilities~Jaret Reddick~Sonic Unleashed}**_

_**Xage the Hedgehog~me {Theme; With Me -Massive Power Mix-~Crush40}**_

_**Zexion the wolf~friend of mine named Ben (not on Fanfiction){Theme; A Stranger I remain~Metal Gear Rising}**_

_**Cannibal the Behemoth-hog~Bass the Echidna {Theme; N/A}**_

_**Sonette The Hedgehog~MilesPrower2011 {Theme; N/A}**_

_**Iris the Mouse~Story Telling-talent fairy {Theme; N/A}**_

_**Ren Dust~Casaric (NEW!) {Theme; N/A}**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise nor its content. All OC's belong to their respective owners listed above. I claim no ownership of said OC's and I use them with permission from their rightful owner(s). PS2 and PS3 are trademarks of Sony Entertainment Inc. and. 3DS, The Legend of Zelda franchise, and The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time are owned by Nintendo all rights reserved.**_

_**Now that all that is out of the way to the story!**_

[HQ 09:20 (9:20 AM)]

The place was quiet even for everyone being up and moving. Rage, Iris and Icezer were cheking the electrical and defense grids. Xage was busy listening to the NWS station on their CB radio. Last Night the chance for large electircal storms were predicted for the coming week. Thing was they looked unnatural. Zexion had gone to the Walmart to grab anything he could find.

"Well that's that." Rage says checking the final box on his list, "The SubSonic Defense is up, the M40 Ammo supply transport elevator is functional and the electrical levels are green.

"Good now I have a question Rage." Cannibal asks the red hedgehog "How is it you seem to know whats up? I mean you mentioned how these undead basterds are being controlled by someone or something but how would you know that unless you were controlling them?"

Sonette looks and agrees with Cannibals statement "He does have a point."

"Well it all started six months ago. A bout four month before the bombs dropped..." Rage begins his tale

(Flashback)

_I was on a mission pretty simple actually... Stop my mortal foe Christain from corrupting the Emeralds. But he was in with Egghead so I had to deal with him to. But with Eggman's Neutron VII set I worried about him first. I had no idea Christain had modded it to make them not only brain-hungry Zombies via viral infection but loyal to him and him alone. So I guess it's kind of my fault..._

(flashback end)

Rage was cut off when Cannibal grabbed his neck, "Your fault?!" he screamed "Then you should die for what you have done to this world!"

"Hay!" Rage says catching fire forcing Cannibal to drop him, "If you want to cause the end of all chances of survival then please kill away! But without some one with access to the Chaos Emeralds full power the chances of saving anyone here is exactly 0%! I am the only one with 100% access to Chaos Energy since I and their guardian! But know this, I take my role very seriously and it's not easy!" Rage yells finishing

After Rage finishes Zexion walked in with a female hawk next to him. She was so tall everyone looked like dwarfs but Rage who was at just a few inches shorter then her as he was pretty tall himself. She had dark brown feathers with red accents here and there. a pierced beak, grey eyes and a yellow scarf on he head. A nice .50 caliber sniper was slung over her back and a belt of ammunition on her waist with a blade sheathed on her inner-thigh.

"Hay guys meet Ren Dust." Zexion says "I found her after she nearly shot my head off."

"Well you were moving so fast I couldn't tell if you were a zombie in such a large horde of them." she says scratching her head,

"Anyway!" Cannibal continues "All you talk about are those damn Chaos Emeralds! If you say all of this do you have proof?!" he yells putting a finger to Rage's chest...

"You want proof?" Rage growls in anger "I'll show you!" Soon all seven Emeralds flashed around him and began to spin,

{Play Open Your Heart-Crush40~theme of Rage the Hedgehog}

As the chaos emeralds spin faster and faster the group just watches Rage's body. Even though it was shrouded in light they still tried to see it.

"What is he doing?!" Zexion asks

"Is he insane?!" Sonette yells unsure of what was happening

"No he's proving Cannibal worong with his Ultima Chaos form!" Icezer says loudly since the power of the emeralds was making it hard to hear as it was.

Soon the light dies and Rage stood there pure white. His quills were perked up on the ends and had a cyan stripe on each one. His arms had a streak of purple and his coat turned red. The dark green shirt was a light green and the "R" was a blue tone. Rage's gloves were the same and his shoes were a brighter red with a white stripe instead of the black one. He opens his now yellow eyes and a flare of white and yellow chaos energy flows around him.

"You still want to say something smart buddy?" Rage asks trying to keep is cool "Cause we can go right now!" Cannibal said nothing has he and the rest were just staring at him in wide eyes except for Icezer and Xage who had seen him like this many times before...

"what kind of power is this?" Sonette asks "Surely it's not the power of the Chaos Emeralds! No one has that much power with them!"

"Actually Sonette yes it is," Rage says "As the guardian I have access to all of the Chaos Energy no restrictions but I am also tasked with keeping Nazo from gaining too much power and I have to go in and 'fix' the emeralds every so often. After that for about a week they are in recharge mode so I cannot use their power. Well I can but its my Blood energy and I can only use one Chaos Control safely without weakening myself too much to move." Rage explains "And I won't even go into all the asshole who I have to stop because of the responsibilities of The Chaos Guardian." he says powering back down

{Music stop}

"Guys!" Xage yells "We need to take shelter the Electric storms will be here in half an hour. We need to gather all the bedding, food and water for the next few days so we can survive down there while the storms go through. Rage take the Subsonic system down the undead won't sense us in the Nuclear bunker under here and if we leave it up it will be damaged." Xage says.

Everyone swiftly gets to work, Rage, Iris, and Ren Dust begin taking the Subsonic Tower down. Icezer, Zexion and Sonette began taking bedding to the bunker. Xage and Cannibal were taking food and water by the wheel barrel to the bunker. After 20 minutes the lightning could be seen in the distance so Rage quuckly grabbed his PS3, PS2 their games a TV, and his Zelda™ 3DS XL for entertainment and locks the bunker.

"Okay Rage where are we going to get power for those?" Icezer asks. Rage pulls out a small generator with an AC/DC power strip power by a chaos emerald. Icezer just facepalms "Why do I even ask?" he grumbles silently as Rage hooks everything up. Instantly Cannibal and Ren Dust were playing Mortal Kombat while Rage headed over to play OOT on the 3DS. Xage began listening to the NWS to see what they had on the storms.

"Looks like we could be down here for a few weeks it sounds like." Xage says "Hopefully some of those undead pricks will get zapped." he chuckles silently before falling asleep

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: After the Storm

**Chapter 4: After the storm**

**Hay it's been a while since I updated this but with this chapter I am happy to say Dead Mobius is back! I am also still accepting OCs but only a few more! For owners of OCs please let me know if you want a theme for your characters as I will start adding their themes into the story beginning next chapter.  
**

**With this chapter I would like to introduce two Oc's so now for the new cast list**

**[NEW] Leonardo the Hedgehog (Leonardo The Hedgehog) {No theme yet}**

**[NEW] Trixie the Cat (Broncogirl6[guest]) {No theme yet}**

**Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog (Me) {Open Your Heart-Crush 40}**

**Icezer the Hedgehog (Me) {Endless Possibilites~Jaret Reddick}**

**Xage the Hedgehog (Me) {With me -Massive Power Mix-~Crush 40}**

**Zexion the Hedgehog {A Stranger I Remain (Maniac Agenda Mix)~Maniac Agenda-Metal Gear Rising}**

**Cannibal the Behemoth-hog (Red Tail Jules) {Skillet~Monster}**

**Iris the Mouse (Story telling-talent fairy) {[Boss] Solaris phase 2 (His World Orchestrated)}**

**Ren Dust (Casaric) {No Theme yet}**

**Sonette the Hedgehog (Miles Prower 2011) {no theme yet}**

_Two days later_

"Guys get up!" Zexion yells "Storms over!"

""R-really?" Rage asks the first one up as the others slowly wake up and gather their things.

"We should head up top now." Icezer suggests and the group agrees. Zexion being closest to the ladder opens the hatch and the group of survivors finally surface to see the remaining structures were demolished and zombies were everywhere. Also there were creatures with them…

"Great…" Iris sighs as the zombies look at the group.

"Get ready." Cannibal says as they run for the group. The group quickly defends themselves and shoots the zombies up. As Rage slices one with his Blade of Chaos one of the monsters looks at him. Before nodding it's thanks.

"What are those creatures?" Iris asks

"Dark Spawns." Rage answers as they move on "They creatures of pure darkness and normally are very hostile. Most serve under Nix the Dark." He explains

"But that one seemed grateful for our help." Sonette points out

"Yeah…" Rage answers "But now what? We can't stay here anymore."

"What about going to my old underground lab in Westolpilis?" Icezer asks

"But that's miles from here, we'd never walk there and all the vehicles in this place are either destroyed or been torn apart by people for other things." Cannibal says "How are we going to get there?"

"I…have no idea." Icezer sighs,

"I have an idea." Rage suggests "Remember all of the GUN soldiers around I bet one of them still has a working radio. If we can grab that we can send a transmission to any other survivors."

"You know that actually sounds like a good idea." Sonette agrees

"Surely somebody has to have a truck or something we can use to get to Icezer's lab." Xage comments

"If I can get to my lab then perhaps I might be able to develop a cure for the Nutron VII gasses." Icezer points out "We do that and we can also figure out is responsible for this."

"Yeah but that would also kill all the Zombies leaving us and whoever else survived to rebuild Mobius." Iris grumps

"And I bet any other survivors are in secure communities where the undead masses cannot reach them." Rage thinks aloud "They might not even know we have the cure for everything."

"Well right now it's better than staying here because the longer we do the more the Zombies can track us, remember they can smell us." Cannibal reminds the others

"If I recall we found a GUN unit back where we found Iris that shouldn't be too far from here." Icezer says looking at the others.

"Alright I will go and be right back." Xage says running off

"Be careful Xage." Zexion warns "We have no idea what is out there now."

"Thanks for the reminder." Xage sighs before waving farewell and taking off.

"So now what?" Cannibal asks

"He won't be long." Icezer says and soon after that Xage returns with a radio and hands it to Rage.

"Here is what I found." Xage says

"Thank you." He says before turning the radio on

"You know how to work that thing?" Cannibal asks

"Sure do," Rage answers "I have worked with GUN on minor things here and there, I don't like them but sometimes it's for the best."

"Then hurry it up!" Iris says

"Alright." Rage sighs pressing a button "Can anyone hear me?" he asks. A pause, no response "Is there anyone out there who is reading this?" he asks again "This is Rage The Hedgehog" they wait again…

"Dammit nothing!" Cannibal curses "We're alone in the dark here then!"

"I read you loud and clear Rage, this is Leonardo the Hedgehog" a voice comes from the other end of the radio,

"Leonardo I am with a group of survivors in Mobotropilis and we need to get to Westopilis. I have a guy here who can develop a cure but we need to get him to his lab. Can you help us?" Rage asks into the radio

"Mobotropilis you say?" Leonardo asks again "Give me a few minutes where are you at?"

"The old Walmart." Rage answers

"really?" he asks "Alright just a second." He says

"Well?" Xage asks

"One second he said." Rage answers as a large truck comes driving over a hill and stops in front of the group. The door opens and inside was a hedgehog clad in light body armor with a variety of weapons, a tomahawk, officer's sword, two Beretta 92 pistols, a crossbow and a quiver with various bolts. On the seat next to him was a medical kit.

"It's good to see my search wasn't for nothing." He smiles as the group gets in

"So Leonardo what are you doing out here anyways?" Rage asks him

"Well I was hired by GUN to find out who caused all of this and take them out. I am an assassin for hire, at least now I am." Leonardo replies

"Right," Rage answers

"What about you?" Leonardo asks

"Well after the bombs dropped I came here because I sensed a strong energy, otherwise I'd still be up on Angel Island." Rage answers

"Angel Island?" Leonardo asks "The floating island with the Master Emerald right?"

"Correct." Rage answers "That's my home."

"I see so does that mean you took Knuckles' place?" he asks

"How'd you know?" Rage asks

"I was hired to assassinate Scourge for it." He answers

"I don't mean to interrupt but there are Dark Spawns after us." Icezer says to the two.

"Damn they just don't give up do they?" Leonardo asks

"What do you mean?" Canibal asks

"They were giving me a hard time on the way over here too." He answers

"I'll handle them." Rage says looking out the window and from his hand he casts a small ball of fire that flies on to the ground.

"You missed!" Icezer yells from the back.

"3…." Rage counts down "..2….1…" he then points back and a large explosion sends the Dark Spawns flying.

"Where did you learn that one?" Zexion asks

"Inferno Chaos can make explosions so all I did was leave an orb out and detonate it." Rage says.

**Outside Icezer's lab, Westopolis**

**14:34 (2:34 PM)**

The group arrives in the lab and looks to see the white walls with screens lining it with different information on display, the tables and desks were cluttered in papers, devices and other stuff you'd find in a research lab.

"Well with my lab being all cluttered I am going to need to clean up first. Also I am going to need a specimen. There is an old lab nearby if two of you can go over there that lab should have some." Icezer explains

"I'll go." Rage offers

"I'll go with him." Zexion offers as well

"Alright." Icezer says "be careful."

"We will." Rage smiles before the two leave and head out into the open. The two wander the streets before coming across the lab which was rather rundown. "This must be it." He says before they hear a loud blast.

"What the hell was that?" Zexion asks

"It sounded like a blaster shot." Rage says as he pulls an advanced looking rifle out of his backpack.

"I thought you didn't use guns." Zexion says turning the safety off of his M4A1.

"This isn't a normal gun." Rage says as his hands begin to glow "It allows me to channel my Chaos Powers and fire powered down versions of Chaos Spear like bullets. Also works with my Elemental Chaos." Rage's hands then turn from the yellow color to a light blue. The two then slowly enter the building watching their back.

"Let's just find a Zombie and get out of here." Zexion says

"I know." Rage answers before they split up. Rage was walking backwards down the hall when he hit something and with a minor yelp from whatever it was Rage leaps forward and turns to face it. There in front of him was a young female tabby cat. A yellow tank top was covered by GUN standard issue shoulder pad armor. Her legs were covered somewhat by a pair of blue shorts. Her hair was short and red, her eyes magenta. Her black GUN standard issue boots looked worn some probably from the dirt everywhere Rage noted. In her hands was a strange blaster with some creature inside. Rage had his blaster pointed at her as did she. "I don't want to hurt you." Rage says "Now drop your weapon."

"You drop yours first." She says as Rage looks behind her to see a zombie slowly sneaking up.

"GET DOWN!" Rage yells startling her, she does so and he fires at the zombie freezing it solid.

"Are you crazy?!" the cat screams standing up "You almost shot me!"

"Sorry but what else was I going to do? Let it attack you?" Rage asks "And if I leaped to push you out of the way you'd have shot me. I just saved your life."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asks him

"My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, my friend Zexion who is around here somewhere were sent by my younger brother Icezer to find an intact zombie body so he can work on a cure." Rage explains

"You're wasting your time Rage. I have tried everything whatever made the virus in the gas is not from this planet." The cat says

"I figured that." Rage sighs "So you know who I am now who are you?"

"My name is Trixie." She answers "I was working on a cure when some zombies appeared when I bumped into you while walking backwards you startled me and I was afraid you were one of them.'

"Why don't you come with us?" Rage offers "I bet if you and Icezer worked together we can find a cure!"

"…" she thinks for a momen "Alright lead the way." She say as Zexion runs into the room.

"I heard shots is everything okay?" he asks and Rage nods as Trixie walks over to a desk and grabs a sniper and katana that were sitting on it.

"Let's go." She says and Rage nods as the group leaves the old lab and returns to Icezer's lab.

**To be continued**


End file.
